When the VC story ended
by xexecutrxx
Summary: Mr. Black calls unexpectedly and Tommy and Mercedes are swung into a big adventure.


Sonny had died, that dick lance had died. Tommy was pretty much controlling all the business in town with no opposition and my father was probably not coming back anytime soon. So I thought I would drop by the Vercetti estate and congratulate him. The place was messy as usual but that's what you get when you let all your gang members walk freely in your house.

So, after admiring the condition of the mansion, I started to look around for Tommy. He was not in the master bedroom or the abnormally small saloon of this huge place. So the only place I hadn't checked was the helipad. Tommy was there with Earnest. They were watching the sea. I stopped there and just watched them. They spoke for quite a bit then Tommy got a call. The moment he picked up the phone, he got visibly tense and stood up. Earnest gestured goodbye and went into the mansion. I was there, on the other side of the roof just watching all this. So as Tommy closes the phone, he turned directly to the chopper beside me.

(author notes: I wrote those two paragraphs two months ago, now I don't know what I had him get called by and when I am going to turn this NSFW)

"Oh, mercedes! Sorry, no time to talk to you right now. I have to go" I was naturally pissed at those words and demanded I go with him. He put up a lot of resistance but eventually handed me a mac and told me to get in the helicopter. As soon as we took off, he turned us towards the airport and tilted the thing almost 90 degrees down. Whatever was happening, it was important.

When we got to the airport, he landed us on a runway over a road below and we jumped down to the road. He got a sentinel and I joined him in the car. He started to speak again: "OK. So here's the plan, we need an attack chopper and there is one in the military base" "but that's not possible" I replied but he kept talking. "as soon as ww bust through the door, you open fire from the car and then follow me to the heli" I had to tell him the plan was crazy "But that's very dangerous Tommy!" But he reminded me I was the one that wanted to go with him and I had to shut up.

(authors notes: I actually wanted them in a firefight in an alley unexpectedly to help the caller but this idea was unrejectable)

So he drove into the base and I started to shoot in the general direction of soldiers. The plan was working so far, they all took cover and we were already behind a wall when they poked their heads out. We stopped in a corner. Tommy shouted "GET OUT FAST"

I got out and as I closed the door, he pulled so hard on my arm, it hurt. He dragged me to a pack of stairs, I had forgot that we weren't getting the car back. At least we hadn't even gotten shot at yet. This area appeared to be sort of a drill spot with sandbag covers and two packs of soldiers. We got behind one of these. Tommy did the work by putting his rifle over the bags and spraying. We ran from a walkway to another area of the military base. This one was the front of the building. Since we had nothing to do there, we just ran through to the training grounds. I shot at a group of soldiers with my MAC-10 mainly to make them take cover since I wouldn't really hit them much. Tommy threw a grenade and the last group was done. We made it to the last part.

Tommy pointed at an attack chopper and yelled "GET IN THAT" I got in and he flew us out. A police maverick tried to chase us but I got it with rockets. After losing that one, it wasn't hard to evade the police. Tommy made a call to someone he called Mitch. We landed in some place with a hut-ish thing and a few heavy weapons. This was clearly not Tommy's, it was too dirty and small.

A man came out of the hut-ish thing. "meet Phil Cassidy" Tommy said. I noticed he had only one arm. I shook his only remaining hand. He was masculine, with a bit of alcohol fatness. This guy was clearly a vet. Vietnam or korea, I was pretty sure he could still shoot better than I did.

A few moments later, the loud roar of engines and rock music was heard. A few bikers came in this junkyard of a place. Tommy greeted their leader. "meet Mitch here, leader of the bikers" I was told. Mitch was in a similar condition to phil, also a veteran, except he had both arms intact.

We all got into the hut-shed. Sitting in a room with beds as couches, Tommy started speaking. "OK gentelmen, I am sure you are all wondering why I got you together here. I have to help a friend but this will be something bigger than ever. The friend here is "Mr. Black" I did a few assasinations for him and he helped me through my early days. Later on, he had me hit some guys who were heavily armed and always drove black cars and some other faction they were dealing with. They have somehow found out about him. We will have to save him and destroy these forces as they also probably know that I was the one doing the jobs. Let's split up. We'll meet at the mansion front yard tomorrow."

(author's notes: Well time for the NSFW)

Tommy flew us atop the mansion and landed the chopper on the helipad. I was thrilled and sort of scared by the adventure. My dad called. I had to pick up. Tommy told me I could meet him in his room if I wanted to. Dad asked if I was becoming a lawyer. I told him the obvious truth that I don't get how he doubted.

(Author's notes: I won't use NSFW language but might include it in a later version)

I walked down the stairs and went into Tommy 's room. He was wearing his usual tourist shirt and jeans again, laying on his bed. I put my hand on his leg and dragged it upwards as I walked until I reached the crotch. He was around 7 inches as far as I felt and I liked that. I lay next to him on his bed.  
>-wow tomorrow will be a long day considering we stole an attack helicopter.<br>He replied with simply.  
>+You know what is already long?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br>-Yes. I just learned, can I have a taste?  
>+Why not?<br>I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. The penis sprung up like a tower. Not fully but hey, I hadn't even started.

(Author's notes: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

My hand had felt correctly, It was also pretty thick. So I went ahead and started my tasting. I started from the tip and did a bit of up-and down with my hand. So far I was enjoying it and Tommy's breathing showed the same thing applied to him. Now, it was time for a small game I liked to call "will it fit?" It didn't fit all the way in. At least an inch of the shaft was still outside of my mouth. I moved up and down on it until it was too hard for that to be possible.

I rolled sideways and yelled "fuck me!" He answered by taking my dress off, getting on top of me, squeezing my left tit and putting it in. He went in and out. I moaned, "Ow, oh, wow...". The *slap*slap*slap*slap* was still hearable over the shouting. Having my boobs squeezed had always felt great too. After a while, he lay on his back and said "do you know how to ride?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" I sat on the tower and jumped on it. I wasn't much comfortable taking it from behind so I turned around. He started cumming in small bursts and during each burst, he got more erect, applying extra pressure and pleasure.

I orgasmed after these short bursts. My body was vibrating out of control. When I moved off of Tommy and turned back towards him, he finished. The hot love juice had landed on my face and chest. Such a sensation.

So next morning, we got out in the front yard at noon and met the bikers and Phil. I was given my mac again. "OK, we are going to ocean beach, follow my chopper and watch out for any suspiciously well dressed men, any questions?" Nobody said a thing. We got in the chopper with tommy. The bikers rode their angels and phil was following in a patriot with an MG on the truck's bed. The collective sound of VRock was loud but not a problem. So we got over an alleway in ocean beach and tommy landed us on a building. The bikers and Phil waited at the entrance of the alleyway. "stay up here and guard me." He said. I watched him go down in the alleyway and meet an old, blonde man in a suit next to a classy car I hadn't seen in VC before. I wondered why he felt the need to bring such firepower for just this.

Just as I was thinking that, I heard a helicopter's rotors. I turned around to see an attack chopper heading towards me. I turned to Tommy and shouted "TAKE COVER". Black sentinels and admirals started entering the alleyway as I did. Then there was a loud explosion behind me, I was knocked down by it. Our chopper was blown to scrap by theirs.

Loud machine gun fire ensued. I figured it was Phil. The other chopper fell in seconds and directly into the alleyway. The bikers and Phil got in there. There was a huge firefight. The men in suits that got out of the black cars definitely had the numbers advantage. Phil shouted "catch!" at me. Before I knew, there was a grenade in my hands. Phil knew I couldn't use a mac from a rooftop so he had given me a nade. I walked across the other side of the rooftop, behind the french(I assumed they were from what I saw from my father's contacts.) and threw the grenade. Their cars blew up and they were blown away by my strategy(pun intended).

I got on Phil's truck's bed and manned the MG. Tommy and jumped on an angel who's rider was probably killed in the battle. "TO THE MANSION, FAST" he shouted. We started driving in a convoy. The patriot I was on was leading it, followed by Tommy. As expected, the frenchmen were shortly tailing us. The bikers made short work of the first few cars. Later on they came in with APCs which weren't armed but definitely strong. I shot one's driver and popped the other one's tires.

We got to the mansion. I and everyone else watched Mr. Black and Tommy chat. "Thank you for protecting me mister Vercetti, you have helped a lot. Expect a large sum of money to arrive here soon""No problem pal. Just one question, why is an englishman like you employing assasins in the US?""My employer gives me missions and I complete them with as less trace to our operation as possible which I usually do by hiring people." An FBI rancher came in, Mr Black got in it and went away. We never saw or heard from him again after we received two briefcases full of money the next morning.

Check out /channel/UC2llVLp36jriJ61Ua75st9A  
>For more weird stuff published whenever my shit works.<p> 


End file.
